halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:DerPete/@comment-4898371-20120511212133
die restlichen mach ich selbst danke für die hilfe Audiotagebuch11 Looter #7 Sie hat eine Schrotflinte! Vorsicht! Looter #5: Na los! Die ist alt. Macht sie fertig! (Schuss aus einem Schrotgewehr) Crone: Haltet ihr mich für taub? Letzte Warnung! Weg vom Geldautomaten! Du auch Kleine! Dr. Endesha: Sadie, raus da! Sadie: Ich geh ja zurück okay? Warum nimmst du nicht die Waffe runter und wir... (Schuss aus einem Schrotgewehr) Crone: Jetzt wird das Sparschwein geknackt! Sadie: He! Fasst hätest du mich getroffen! Crone: AUMACHEN. Superintendent: Bankgeschäfte mit Stolz... Crone: AUMACHEN. Sadie: Hört alle her dass ist ein Allianz-Schiff. Looter #5: Mann! Wir müssen hier weg! Looter #4: Vergesst das Geld. Lauft! Lauft! Crone: Seit vierzig Jahren komme ich hierher. Seit vierzig Jahren verliere ich mein schwer verdientes Geld... Und heute knack ich den Jackpot! Hast du gehört du blöde Maschiene? Ich will mein Geld! Superintendent: Falsches Passwort. Bitte Karte entnehmen... Sadie: Virgil, gib ihr das Geld! -Und dann wir Deckung! Crone: Ha! Aus dem weg, du Schlampe! Sadie: Ich muss mich verstecken.. Da die Mülltonne da vorne! Brutes! Mann sind die groß! Crone: Jackpot! Ich habe gewonnen! Sadie: Los! Sie sind direckt vor dir. Brute: (Brüllen) Sadie: Oh mein Gott! Er hat den Automaten aus der Wand gerissen! Crone: (Gurgrlnder Schrei) Superintendent: Transaktion beendet. Auf Wiedersehn. Audiotagebuch 12 Crone: Jackpot...Jackpot... Sadie: Oh mein Gott! Der Automat hat sie zerquetscht! Brute: (Knurren und Muren) Sadie: Bitte guck nicht hinter die Mülltonnen, großer dummer Brute. Bitte, bitte bitte... Brute: (Brüllen) Crone: Du bescheurtes Alien! Ich teile nicht mit dir... (Schuss aus einem Mauler) Sadie: Das war´s! Weitergehen. Hier gibt´s nichts zu sehen... Dr. Endesha: Sadie! Alles in Ordnung? Brute: (Alarmiertes Brüllen) Sadie: Bis eben ja! Dr. Endesha: Tut mit leid! Lauf! Lauf! (Schüsse aus einem Mauler, Bremsen, Aufschlag) Sadie: Virgil? Da kam ein Wagen wie aus dem nichts und rammte die Brutes! Warst du das? Mike: (Stöhnen) Mein Kopf... ich dachte, Airbags verhindern, dass man sich wehtut. Sadie: Mike! Sie sind zurück! Dr. Endesha: Wer ist "Mike"? Was ist da los Sadie? Sadie: Augenblick, Dad. -Ich helfe ihnen da raus... Mike: Ich bin okay, Wirklich. Sadie: Die harte Machonummer? Die zieht bei mir nicht. -Geben sie mir die Hand. Mike: (Stöhn) Verzeiung... Bringen Sie mich nach vorn. Was hab ich getroffen? Brutes was? Der Wagen ist für immer ruiniert. Audiotagebuch13 Dr. Endesha: Danke dem Gentelman, Sadie. Sadie: Toller Tipp Dad. Ich melde mich später wieder. Mein Vater sagt ich soll ihnen für meine Rettung sanken. Mike: Den Wagen konnte ich nicht retten.Ich glaub da steckt was im Oh. Sadie: Das ist eine...igitt! Mike:...Pranke, ja. Das sehe ich. Sadie: Mike im Ernst Danke. Mike: Hey, ich konnte die Maid doch nicht im Stich lassen. sadie: Auserdem waren alle Ampeln rot, als sie wegfahren wolten. Mike: Woher wissen sie...? Sadie: Virgil. Mike: Wer ist das? Ihr Freund? Sadie: (Lacht) Nicht ganz. Kennen Sie den Superintendent? Mike: Klar, die KI, die die Stadt leitet ... Holt dem Müll ab, regelt dem Verkehr. Half mir letzte Woche ein Kennzeichen zu finden. Sadie: Also...Virgil ist ein Teil des Superintendent- ein Unterprogramm von meinem Dad das auf mich als Kind aufpasste. Mike: Auf Sie aufpasste? Sadie: Als meine Mam starb, gab es nur noch. Er gab sich Mühe aber sein Job. -Virgil war da wenn Dad es nicht konnte und sorgte dafür, dass ich pünktlich zur Schule kam, etwas gesundes aß und nicht zu viel Fernsah...Solche Dinge eben. Mike: Muss genervt haben. Superintendent: Ihre Steuergelder Arbeiten. Sadie: Ist es noch. Mike. Warum helfen sie mir? Mike: Ich bin Polizist "Dein Freund und Helfer"... Sadie: Ach ja. Mike: Die Stadt wird angegriffen, viele Menschen brauchen Hilfe... ich kann als Held oder Feigling sterben, aber... Sadie: Gibt`s noch eine Option bei der sie nicht sterben? Mike: Nicht, wenn Sie über die Brücke wollen. Audiotagebuch14 City Crowd Male #4: Nimm meine Hand und sieh nicht nach unten. City Crowd Female #7:ist das wahr sie haben die Brücke gesperrt? City Crowd Female #2:Officer? Wo sollen wir hin wenn wir über die Brücke sind? Police/Swat #1: Gehen sie einfach weiter! Verlassen Sie die Stadt! Police/Swat #5: Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig! Die Marienes sind bald hier! Stephen: Bürger! Eure Nachbarn leisten Wiederstand! Der Aufstand bewirkt dass die Invasoren schwere Verluste erleiden. Wir werden siegen! Mike: Wie kommen wir über diese Brücke? Die ist voll! Sadie: Mit guten Manieren und spitzen Ellenbogen. Mike: Was du nicht alles tust für einen Kuss... Sadie: Was? Mike: Was muss, das muss! Sadie: Genau! City Crowd Male #3: Au! Falsche Richtung. City Crowd Female #2: Hey! Passen sie doch auf! Sadie: Verzeiung! Entschuldigung! Bitte! Darf ich mal! Lassen sie mich durch! Mike: Hey, gehen Sie zur Seite Polizei! Aus dem Weg! Achtung! Machen sie Platz! Sadie: Würden die panischen massen schön in einer Reihe gehen kämen wir -Au Aufpassen - viel schneller über diese Brücke. Mike: Haben sie das gehört? Sadie: Was das Wasser? Haben Sie etwa Höhenangst? Mike: Ein Pelican ist durch den Rauch kaum zu sehen, kommt aber in unsre Richtung. Sadie: Virgil? Beobachtest du den Himmel? (zustimmendes Piepsen dann Hundegebäll) Sadie: Das ist nicht gut, denn das heißt Virgil kann ihn nicht sehen... Mike: Und wen kennen wir der gerne unerkannt reist? City Crowd Female #3: Das ist ein Pelican! Wir sind gerettet. City Crowd Male #2: Da passen wir nicht alle rein. City Crowd Male #3: Das sagst du ich geh zuerst. Mike: Ah, Mist. Kinsler: Hallo Sadie. Lange nicht gesehen. Audiotagebuch15 City Crowd Female #3: Der Commissioner! Wir sind geretet! Er hat ein Schiff. City Crowd Male #2: Ja und eine MP. City Crowd Male #3: Warum ziehlt er auf das Mädchen? City Crowd Male #6: Ist nicht unser Problem geh weiter. Kinsler: Schön Sie wiederzusehen Sadie. Aber bitte keine Plötzlichen Bewegungen. Dieser Pelican fliegt nicht gerade ruhig. Ich will Sie nicht versehentlich erschießen -Branley ihre Dienstwaffe. Ziehen Sie sie aus dem Halfter. Langsam: Mike: Ja, ja... Kinsler: Und von der Brücke werden. Mike: (Ächzt) Kinsler: Gut.- Ich muss sagen, dass Sie sich ziemlich zieren, Sadie. Sadie: Das macht sie wohl wütend. Kinsler:Nein... ganz im Gegenteil. Sadie: Virgil, ich brauch hier Hilfe. Kinsler: Ihr Chatter war leicht aufzuspüren. Aber Sie haben genug mit Virgil geredet. -Nehmen sie ihn ab. Und jetzt zertrümmern. Wissen sie was ich in all den Jahren in der Politik gelernt habe? Sadie: Dass Sie ein Arschloch sind? Kinsler: Den Wert der Eskalation. Als wir uns zuletzt sahen, hat mich Branley geschlagen. Mike: Das kann ich gern wider tun. Kinsler: Ich denke nicht, denn jetzt hab ich eine MP. Sehen Sie? Eskalation, -leben sie wohl, Branley. Sadie: Dann sind sie ein Toter Mann. Kinsler: Sadie, Sie sind klug und schön. Wissen Sie, wie sehr es mich schmertzt, wenn Sie so etwas Dummes tun? -Ich habe die Waffe. Sadie: Ja... aber ich hab den Müllwagen. City Crowd Male #4: Ein Olifant hat den Pelican gerammt. City Crowd Male #3: Das sieht man nicht alle Tage. Kinsler: Mein Schiff! Das ist Eigentum der Stadt, Virgil! Was zum Teufel tust du denn da? Sadie: Eskalation. Kinsler: (schreit, gurgelt, ertrinkt) City Crowd Male #1: Der Olifant hat die gesamte Ladung verloren! City Crowd Male #2: Der Commissioner ist unter dem Müll begraben! Mike: Man, das Stinkt! Sadie: Na los! Das ist unser Wagen! Mike: Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein! Ich steige nicht hinten in einen (würgt) Olifant! sadie: Sehen Sie es als Panzerwagen... für Menschen ohne Geruchssinn. Audiotagebuch16 Stephen: Bleib stark, Mombasa! Unser Militär wehrt sich nach Leibeskräften! Der Feind zieht sich zurück! Mike: Ich glaub ich muss kotzen... Sadie: Dann riecht´s hier besser. Mike: (schluckt schwer) Warum müssen wir hier hinten sitzen? Sadie: Das ist der sicherste Weg ins MND-Gebäude. Im Führerhaus wären wir Ziele. Wenn uns Virgil zum MND-Gebäude fährt, hält uns die Allianz für eine harmlose Maschiene. Superintendent: Recycling! Macht mit! Mike: Oh-oh! Gesellschaft. Bleiben Sie hinter mir. Tom: Endlich! Hier bin ich in Sicherheit! Da hatten wir wohl alle dieselbe Idee, was? Ich bin Tom Ubert. Freut mich! Verheiratet, was? Habt ihr zwei ein Haus? Natürlich habt ihr das! Wenn das vorbei ist, braucht ihr dann eine neue Innenausstattung? Hey, dann bin ich euer Mann! Sadie: Tom? Halt´s Maul. Virgil, erreichst du Dad über dieses Funkgerät? (zustimmendes Piepsen) Tom: Wow, Kumpel! Das ist aber ´ne krasse Braut was? Mike: Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Dr. Endesha: Sadie! Ich war halbtot vor Sorge. Sadie: Mir geht´s gut. Was ist mit dir? Dr. Endesha: Die Kämpfe weiten sich aus, viele Systeme sind beschädigt, Energie, Daten -die Superintendent-infrastrucktur bricht zusammen. Ich tue, was ich kann, aber... Sadie: Dad, du hast mit Virgil unglaubliche Arbeit geleistet. Dr. Endesha: Sadie... Das bin nicht ich -das macht die Allianz. Audiotagebuch17 Sadie: Dad, ich kann dich im Olifant kaum höhren. Sag das nochmal! Dr. Endesha: Eines von Virgrls terirären Datenzentren brach nach einem Plasmabombardemomt zusammen. Über die Kameras habe ich die Allianz Kabel und Schalter flicken sehen... Mike: Was, die Allianz hilft uns?! Tom: Das ist ja nicht zu fassen! Sadie: Ich traf eben meinen ersten Brute, Dad. Der war nicht sehr hilfsbereit. Dr. Endesha: Nein, die im Datenzentrum waren keine Brutes -die gehören gar nicht zur Allianz. Es ist eine neue Spezies, Sadie, und sie waren zimlich -schön. Sie haben eine Art automatisches Verteidigungssystem, aber so lange man auf Distanz bleibt... Tom: Vileicht- und ich denke bloß laut -vileicht ist diese ganze Invasion nur ein großes Missverständnis! Sadie: Halt´s Maul, Tom! Dr. Endesha: Virgil überwacht jetzt eine Gruppe in der Kikowani-U-Bahn- Station. Warte mal, ich werde den Audiopfad verbinden... Tom: Die erste Verkaufsregel? Verstehe genau, was der Kunde braucht. Nicht,was er will -was er braucht. Verstehen Sie? Mike: Tom, echt jetzt -lass gut sein. Dr. Endesha: In der Station ist es Dunkel. Ich schalte um auf Wärmesicht. Komisch, da sind gar keine Brutes. Normalerweise lassen sie sie nicht allein. Ich sehe sechs der neuen Aliens, die im Kreis schweben. Sie umringen ein siebentes und berühren es mit ihren Tentakeln. Erstaunlich wie schnell die sich bewegen, sie arbeiten sie machen irgendetwas mit dem Sprengstoff am Panzer des anderen. (Explosionen) Audiotagebuch18 Sadie: Dad, was waren das für explosionen? Virgil, fährt dieser Olifant nicht schneller? Dr. Endesha: Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist- Sechs der Aliens sind tot. Aber ich denke - Sadie, ich denke, sie haben sich für ihren Freund geopfert. Ja! Ja, ich kann ihn sehen! Er schwebt durch die U-Bahn-Röhre. Virgil, behalte ihn im Auge! (zustimmendes Piepsen) Mike: Allianz-Einheiten mit Gefühlen? Das ist neu. Tom: Hab ich doch gesagt! Sie sind friedlich! Seht ihr es nicht? Wir müssen verhandeln! Sadie: Verhandeln? Tom: Wir schießen auf sie, sie schießen zurück! Das ist schlecht fürs Geschäft! Hey! Hey, Aliens! Wir sind hier drin! Wir ergeben uns! Mike: Sei still, du idiot! Sadie: Du verstehst es nicht, Tom! Die freundlichen Aliens sind nicht die, die schießen! Tom: Zum Teufel mit der Demmogrephie! Der Markt ist am Ende! Man muss handeln, um Geschäfte zu machen! Du da! Du im Panzer! Hier drüben! Sadie: Schließen Sie die Luke! Wir hauen ab! Mike: Lassen Sie ihn, Sadie! Ich mache die Rampe auf! Wir verschwinden! Tom: Genau! Hier oben! Wie wär´s mit einem Deal? Superintendent: Stehen bleiben! Stehen bleiben! Mike: Sadie! Das ist ein Wraith! Gehen Sie! Sadie: Wohin? Mike: Los, in die Gasse! Superintendent: Weg von der Staße! Durchgangsverkehr! Tom: Ihr versteht ni... (abgeschnittener, furchterregender Schrei) Sadie: Kapitulation aktzeptiert. Audiotagebuch19 Mike: Der Wraith hat unseren Olifant zerlegt. Sadie: Armer Tom... Mike: Armer Tom? Er hätte uns beinahe umgebracht! Und jetzt? Sadie: In Deckung bleiben , einen Kiosk finden. Mein Dad ist im Datenzentrum unter dem MND-Gebäude... Mike: Also im Gebiet, das die Allianz besetzt hat... Sadie: Wir brauchen Virgils Hilfe, um da hinzukommen. Mike: Hier. Nehmen sie meine Jacke. Sadie: Der Regen stört mich nicht. Mike: Die ist gepanzert. Ich will nicht dass sie erschossen werden. Sadie: Danke. Superintendent: Optican! Die Gesundheitsversorgung! Legen sie die Hand auf das Touchpad, um die Diagnose zu starten... Sadie: Virgil,gib mir Dad. Superintendent: Erhöter Puls. Sind Sie nervös? Gestresst? Testen sie Opticans neuste Stimmungsaufheller... Sadie: Und hör auf, Arzt zu spielen. Dr. Endesha: Endlich ein Kiosk mit Kamera! jetzt sehe ich dass es dir gut geht. Aber warum trägst du eine Polizeiuniform? Sadie: Sie gehört Mike. Sag hallo. Mike: (räuspert sich) Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen Doktor Endesha. Dr. Endesha: Weißt du, du bist der erste junge Mann den Sadie mir je vorgestellt hat. Sadie: Dad! Sadie: Was macht Virgil? Dr. Endesha: Er lernt zu Pfeifen! Mike: Pfeifen? Dr. Endesha: Um mit den Tentakelaliens zu kommunizieren! Superintendent: Stress stört Beziehungen. Gute Unterhaltungen und Medizin können Ihnen helfen! Sadie: Wir trafen eben jemanden, der mit ihnen kommunizieren wollte. Das ist nicht so gut gelaufen, Dad. Dr. Endesha: Diese neuen Aliens sind anders. Neugierig und nicht gewalttätig. Sie suchen unter Neu-Mombasa nach etwas, da bin ich mir sicher! Wenn Virgil mit ihnen spricht, können wir herausfinden, ob sie in der Lage sind... Sadie: Dad! Stephen: Achtung, Bürger! Der Feind hat unsere Datensysteme inflitriert! Bleiben Sie ruhig! Die Polizei hat einen Kommunikationsausfall der Stufe eins inniziert! Superintendent: Unregelmäßiger Puls! Herzfrequenz fällt! melden sie sich in der Notaufnaaa... Sadie: Virgil! Stephen: Zivile Kommunikation ist untersagt! Alle automatischen Stadtdinste wurden vorerst deaktiviert! Sadie: Nein! Mike: Hey! Ganz ruhig! Sadie: Sie haben ihn umgebracht! Mike: Wer? Sadie: Die Polizei! Sie haben Virgil deaktiviert! Mike: Nein, dann wäre die ganze Stadt abgeriegelt und die Evakuierung käme zum Erliegen. Niemand wäre so verrückt, das... Sadie: Niemand? Mike: Ach, Mist... Audiotagebuch20 Mike: Pplizeihauptquartier! Dierckt vorraus! Sadie; Wie funktioniert ein Ausfall der Stufe eins? Wie kriegen wir Virgil zurück? Mike: Notfall-Kommunikationsabteilung. Aber wir können nicht... Sadie: Die Tür eintreten? Virgil wieder aktievieren? Und ob wir das können. Mike: Sadie... warten Sie! Sadie: Hier ist ein Schild... Notfall-Kommunikation. Vierzehnter Stock. Die Aufzüge sind... Mike: Warten Sie! Sehen Sie... Hier sind lauter Einschüsse. Und da drüben an den Aufzügen? Sadie: Sind das... Polizisten? Mike: Alle Tot. Vermutlich ein Brute-Squad. Marshall: Howdy, Leute. Sadie: ...oder auch nicht. Maerhall: Ignoriert das Chaos. Da wir heute offenbar eh alle zur Hölle... dachte ich, ich schicke ein paar meiner alten Kumpel voraus. Mike: Hör mal, Kumpel, ich will keinen Ärger. Sadie: Wir wollen bloß nach oben... Marshall: Bleibt, wo ihr seid! Da kommt noch einer... Jim: Mm-Hmm... Ja ...Ich weiß nicht, warum der Super aus ist... Wir senden solange wir können... Marshall: Hey da Jim-bo! Jim: Was zum... Mann am Boden! Allianz- Einheiten im... Marshall: Jetzt lass deinen Chatter gut sein und pass auf! Jim: Marshall? Was tun Sie denn hier? Wurden Sie nicht gefeuert? Marshall: Wissen Sie, wie wie oft ich sie gebeten habe, nicht meine Kaffesahne zu nehmen? Und wie oft Sie auf mich gehört haben? Jim: Sie...? Sie waren das? Marshall: Sie hätten im Aufzug bleiben sollen, Jim. Jim: Nein! Bitte! Marshall: Ich hab meinen (Schuss) Namen (Schuss) auf die Packung (Schuss) geschrieben! (Schuss) Jim: (gurgelnder Atem) Mike: Gehen wir. Sadie. Marshall: Laut meiner Vorgesetzten bin ich aggresiv und aufbrausend. An eurer Stelle würde ich bleiben, wo ich bin. Audiotagebuch21 Marshall: Ihr seid meine Geißeln. Setzt euch oder endet wie meine alten Kumpel hier. Sadie: Mike, wir müssen nach oben -und Virgil einschalten! Mashall: Nicht reden. -Arbeitest du für das NMPD? Sadie: Äh. Mike: Nein. Marshall: Ach ja? Und wo hast du die Jacke her? Sadie: Geklaut. Aus dem Müll. Marshall: Eine Diebin was? Bisr du etwa Aktenkundig? Mike: Warum legen Sie nicht einfach die Knarre weg und... Marshall: Warum hällst du nicht einfach deine Klappe? Hört ihr das? Die SWAT-Pussys sind aufgewacht. Die werden Körperpanzerung tragen. Also muss man auf den Kopf zielen. Mike: Runter, Sadie! Sofort! Police/Swat #4: Waffe fallen lassen! Marshall: Komm und hol sie dir! (Schüsse) Police/Swat #4: (gurgelnder Todesschrei) Police/Swat #5: Verdammt! Schaltet ihn aus! Police/Swat #1: Gebt mir Deckung! Police/Swat #5: Mann am Boden! Mann am Boden! Police/Swat #3: Wir sitzen fest! Police/Swat #5: Granate werfen! (explosion) Marhall: Meine Augen! Du mieses Arschloch... (wird getroffen, gurgelnder Todesschrei) Police/Swat #3: Hab ihn! Verdächtiger getroffen! Mike: Sadie? Sadie? Alles Okay? Police/SWAT #5: Sie! Hände dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann! Mike: Nicht schießen! Ich gehör zum NMPD! Police/SWAT #5: Zeigen Sie mir ihre Marke! Aber ganz langsam! Sadie: Die Allianz ist in der ganzen Stadt... und wir bringen uns gegenseitig um. Mike: Hier, sehen Sie Metro-PD? Sie ich muss in den vierzehnten Stock. Das ist ein Notfall. Police/SWAT #5: Okay. Bringen Sie sie hoch. Wir räumen hier auf... Sadie: Das müssen ein Dutzend Leichen sein... Mike: Wir können sie nicht retten, Sadie. Virgil aber schon. Wir müssen los.